neverwinteronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Extended FAQ
'SECTION I - ABOUT NEVERWINTER' Welcome to the full-length, extended FAQ! This is a collaborative effort between the community moderators, and the official teams at Perfect World/Cryptic Studios. Please keep in mind that Neverwinter is still is beta and that information below could be subject to change. If your question isn't answered here, feel free to post a reply on this thread. If we can answer it, we'll do our best to update the FAQ with the answer to your question. 'Is Neverwinter Out yet?' yes 'When is Open Beta?' Open Beta begins April 30, 2013. 'Hey, wasn't this supposed to be released in November 2011?' Early announcements referenced a 2011 release date for Neverwinter, though in an effort to tremendously increase the scope of the game, it was decided that the release date would be pushed to allow these additional developments to be made before launch. Check out this article at Gamasutra for more information. 'I heard that I can experience all the content in Neverwinter without ever paying a dime - how is that possible?' When we say free to play, we mean it! We're going to great lengths to ensure that the game is not, as they say, "Pay to Win." For more detailed info, check out the Pricing and Economy section of the FAQ. 'I downloaded Neverwinter, but I am getting an "Account Error" message whenever I log in.' You may receive this error message during the time the servers are not available. Generally this happens when attempting to log in outside of the beta weekend schedule. Keep an eye on the website for announcements regarding when the beta is open. 'SECTION II - FOUNDER'S PACKS AND BETA INFORMATION' This section has all the founder packs and beta info thatr you may need and commonly asked questions. 'Is there a Beta for Neverwinter?' Yes, there will be scheduled beta weekends for Neverwinter, and you can participate! More details can be found in the Official Neverwinter FAQ. 'I just want to get in! How do I get beta access?' You can! Beta Weekend access is immediately guaranteed if you pick up a Hero of the North or Guardian Founder's Pack. Grab one today and you'll be able to play Neverwinter with select beta testers before it is released to the public! 'I already received a key from a convention or another Perfect World game. How do I get in?' You should receive your invitation before Beta Weekend 2 (March 8) or Beta Weekend 3 (March 22). 'I have a Beta Key. Where do I enter it?' You can enter the code exactly as you received it (with dashes, not case sensitive) on the "Redeem Key" section of the website. 'How do the friend keys for beta access work?' At this time, the Hero of the North version of the Founder's Pack is the only pack that comes with a friend key. After purchasing a Hero of the North Founder's Pack, you should receive an email that contains a key you can share with a friend. Once you give them they key, and they apply it to their account, they will be granted access to a single beta weekend. This means that they can log in to whichever Beta Weekend they want, but after doing so they will be unable to access additional Beta Weekends without getting access from some other source. 'Which Founder's Packs receive guaranteed Beta access?' The Hero of the North and Guardian of Neverwinter Packs are both Founder's packs and guarantee access to all Beta Weekend Events. 'If I already purchased a Founder's Pack, can I upgrade?' All the packs are separate, with totally unique bonuses and awards. While it is not possible to upgrade from one pack to another, it is possible to buy all the packs separately to claim all the unique rewards. 'If I buy more than one type of Founder's Pack, will the character slots and respec tokens stack?' Yes, you will receive the character slot upgrades and respec tokens from both packs. 'If I buy the Neverwinter Starter Kit and Hero of the North Founder's Pack, do the Bags of Holding stack?' Yes, you will receive two Bags of Holding, one from each pack. 'If I purchased a Founder's Pack before new items were added, will I still receive the new items?' Yes, you will! 'Are the Astral Diamonds that come with a Founder's Pack sent to my account, or a specific character?' The Astral Diamonds are provided to the account, so you'll be able to use them on any of your characters. 'Is The Foundry available in Beta?' Foundry content will continue to be playable during the Beta Weekends, but content creation using the Foundry will not. 'What are the specifics surrounding the exclusivity of the Menzoberranzan Renegade Drow that comes with the Hero of the North Founder's Pack?' The Menzo-Renegade look, tattoo, racial background, racial ability, and special companion will remain permanently exclusive to Hero of the North Pack purchases. The vanilla, non-Menzoberranzan Renegade Drow race will be unavailable for at least 60 days after release. We are currently planning to do a future update that will allow all players will be able to create a regular Drow character. 'Are the Founder's Pack items bound to my account?' Yes, the Founder's Pack bonuses are permanently tied to your account and cannot be sold or transferred. 'Will the Founder's Packs be available after headstart?' The current Founder’s pack offers are for a limited time. When Open Beta begins, the Founder’s Packs, as they currently exist, will no longer be available. We will have many of the items available, of course, but pricing and certain exclusive item availability will change. So act now! 'I can access the beta forums. Does that mean I have beta access?' Currently, it is possible to see the beta forums, even if you do not have beta access. Since the beta is not covered by an NDA, we are working to make it so that the beta forums are accessible to everyone. As of this moment, this effort is partially complete. 'Will there be a character wipe before Headstart begins?' Yes. Charcters will be wiped after CB4 ready for open beta headstart. No wipe after open open beta. 'What Ranks are the Unique Armored Spider Mount and Unique Armored Horse Mount from the Hero of the North and Guardian of Neverwinter Founder's Packs, and can those ranks be increased through training?' The Unique Armored Spider Mount and Unique Armored Horse Mount are both Rank 3, at max speed, and do not need to be trained. 'I applied a PC Gamer code which grants me access to a mount. When do I get it? ' The mount should be available when the game enters open beta. 'SECTION III - PRICING AND ECONOMY' This section is all about the pricing and economy, 'What are Astral Diamonds?' Astral Diamonds are a rare type of currency used in-game to purchase gear and to bid in the auction house, similar to Dilithium in Star Trek Online or Questionite in Champions Online. Typically, a player can earn Astral Diamonds by doing certain types of quests and missions. This content is generally time-limited so a player can only repeat this type of gameplay so often. 'Will Neverwinter have a paid-for currency?' Yes, Neverwinter will use ZEN, the universal currency used across all Perfect World games. 'Can I obtain the items that are available for purchase using ZEN without spending money?' You can! That's the beauty of this system. You can get everything you want by playing. Everything. This includes mounts, costumes, etc. Why? How? Because you can put the Astral Diamonds you've earned up on an auction house and sell them for micro-transactable points. Then you can purchase anything you'd like in our micro-transaction store. Committed players never need spend a dime in Neverwinter. Anyone can bankroll a hero simply by playing. 'What sort of items will I be able to buy with ZEN? ' None of the specific items have been announced yet, but they will be awesome! 'I bought an item on the Zen Market that can be claimed on multiple characters. How do I get it?' -Log in to the character that you want to claim the item for -Press Y to open the Zen Market window -Click on 'Featured Items' -Highlight the item you wish to claim, then click 'Claim' This process can be repeated for all characters on an account. 'SECTION IV - THE FOUNDRY' All foundry related questions and awnsers are in this section. 'What is The Foundry?' The Foundry allows you to create your own content in Neverwinter. With The Foundry, you have the power to tell new tales by creating quests, zones and stories that you can share with your friends and the entire Neverwinter community. Use this robust set of editing tools to create new dungeons to explore, or re-imagine your favorite campaigns from the ground up! 'Has anyone posted a summary of what the Foundry is all about?' We have! There's a whole page dedicated to it our our website: The Foundry. Also, thanks to Bitterwinter, we have an excellent player-authored summary right here! Great Job! 'How will The Foundry be monetized? Will I need to pay for anything to use it?' There will be no charge to create or play Foundry content. 'How can creators share their Foundry content?' Published Foundry content will appear in an in-game content browser that all Neverwinter players will be able to access. Like Star Trek Online's Foundry, a User rating system will be used to score the user-created modules. Once completing the tutorial, you can jump into Foundry content immediately. Since the difficulty of Foundry content automatically scales difficulty, experience, and rewards to your level, one could conceivably reach max level by only playing community authored content. 'Is The Foundry in Neverwinter exactly the same as the Star Trek Online Foundry?' Neverwinter's back-end technology have allowed for additional enhancements to be made to its version of the Foundry, so expect a few differences. 'Is there any limit on the type of rewards my Foundry missions can offer?' There are a few limits to ensure that the game remains balanced. Loot, difficulty, and experience rewards all automatically scale, and cannot be set manually. This is to allow the Foundry Content to played as regular progression content in parallel with the regular game content. 'Can I upload custom audio and models?' That feature does not exist at this time, though there will be plenty of pre-existing content for authors to get creative with. 'Can I create PVP missions using the Foundry? ' Not yet! 'SECTION V - DESIGN, MECHANICS, AND GAMEPLAY' This sections will awnser most questions related to the design, mechanics and gameplay of neverwinter online. 'What Races are available in Neverwinter?' The current options are Human, Elf, Half-Elf, Tiefling, Drow, Dwarf, Halfling, and Half-Orc. For full descriptions and pictures, check out our Races page here. Please note that Menzo-Renegade Drow will be exclusive to Hero of the North Pack purchasers, while regular drow will become available for everyone after 60 days post-launch. 'Will it cost ZEN to unlock additional Races and Classes?' All the available races at launch will be free. We are planning to release the regular Drow for free post-launch (after at least 60 days to allow for Founder's Pack exclusivity). Note that only the regular Drow race will become available; the Menzoberranzen Renegade will always remain exclusive to Hero of the North Pack purchases. Details regarding additional classes and races should be announced soon! 'What about the classes?' We've already confirmed the Guardian Fighter, Devoted Cleric, Great Weapon Fighter, Trickster Rogue, and Control Wizard, but we plan to announce more soon. 'What is the combat like?' Combat in Neverwinter is action-based, using a third-person mouselook control scheme. 'How does the events system work?' There is something to do every day in Neverwinter! The events calendar provides players with dynamic content that provides unique opportunities for new content and rewards: Skirmishes: In these events, you're teamed up with a group of adventurers to complete a particular objective inside an instanced area. Complete the objective successfully for major rewards! Contests: These provide competitive PvE objectives in outdoor mission areas. Bragging rights are not the only rewards for winning these competitions. Dungeon Delves: Feeling brave? Party up with a team of 5 and take on one of Neverwinter's many dungeons! You'll need to use teamwork, strategy, and your wits if you want to survive. PVP: Test your skills against other heroes in team based player-vs-player action! 'Is Neverwinter open world, or am I always in my own instance?' Neverwinter uses a combination of public and private instances. The cities, along with many "overworld" mission areas will be populated with other players, though many of the dungeons and smaller mission areas are done in private instances. Make sure to party up with other players before entering a dungeon on your own, or someone might not be there to watch your back. 'What is the current level cap in Neverwinter?' 60! 'Does Neverwinter feature an alignment system?' The launch version of Neverwinter will allow you to select a predefined or custom back story for your character, though at this time there are no specific plans to implement an alignment mechanic. 'Will there be a faction system?' Currently, heroes, champions, heroes, and heroines, are aligned with a single goal: to rebuild Neverwinter, so there are no plans to introduce a faction system at this time. 'Will there be PVP?' You bet! 'Is there more than one server in Neverwinter?' We are anticipating a high volume of players at launch, more than we can support with a single server. At first, we will be launching with more than one server option, but plan to expand our technology some time after launch to allow all players to co-exist on a single server. Please see SECTION VI for more information. 'Can I chat with my '''Star Trek Online' and Champions Online friends while playing? Absolutely! More information about how chat works in Neverwinter is available here. '''Does '''Neverwinter have official controller/gamepad support? Neverwinter does not have native controller or gamepad support, but you should still be able to use a controller/gamepad by using the default Windows gamepad configuration settings. There's a user-made thread here which can help you to get started. '''How do Identification Scrolls work? Identification scrolls can be obtained to unlock the true potential of items in Neverwinter. They can be obtained as drops, through the level-up reward system (Rewards Box), or from the Wondrous Bazaar, which is located near the Grand Emporium in Protector's Enclave. 'SECTION VI - SHARDS' Everything you need to know about the shards and connecting to neverwinter. 'What is a Shard?' A shard is a copy of the game world that has its own unique set of characters and guilds. You may team up and play with other characters on the same shard, but not with characters on other shards. Many MMOs have the concept of a shard, and there are several different terms in use for the same concept including Server, World and Realm. 'Will Neverwinter have shards?' Yes, Neverwinter will have three shards at launch. The shards will be named: • Beholder • Dragon • Mindflayer 'Why will Neverwinter have multiple shards when Cryptic's other games run on a single shard?' We believe that having all players in a single game world provides for the best user experience because it allows players to play, interact and trade with others without having to worry about which shard they are on. Launching a new online game is an exciting time, where new hardware and new software meet a large user population for the first time. Hence, we have decided to launch Neverwinter with three shards, to reduce the risk of players having a negative experience due to servers overloading. Our goal is to continue to optimize our software and hardware so that we can merge the three shards into a single seamless game world soon after launch, and we have built our multi-shard technology with this in mind. For example, we are requiring guild names to be unique across all shards, so that when we do merge the shards nobody will have to change their guild name due to a naming conflict. 'So you plan on merging the shards into one game world soon after launch. Do you know exactly when?' We don’t have a target date set right now; we want to allow our infrastructure and operations team an open schedule to support launch. We’ll definitely announce and give the community significant warning. 'Will the Neverwinter shards have different rule sets (RP, PVP, etc.)?' No, all the shards will be the same so that they can be seamlessly merged soon after launch. 'Will there be a shard selection screen?' There will be no shard selector in the game launcher or character select screen. The launcher will log you in to Neverwinter and the character selection screen will show you all of your characters from all shards. The shard you play on will be the one that the character you select is on. The only place you will have to select a shard is at the beginning of character creation. 'Can the same guild exist on multiple shards?' No, a guild can only exist on a single shard. Guild names must be unique across all shards so that no guild will have to be renamed when the shards are merged. 'Can I create characters on more than one shard?' Yes, you can create characters on any of the shards up to your limit of character slots. 'How do character slots work with multiple shards?' You have a single pool of character slots (for example, players who have purchased the Hero of the North pack will have 5 character slots) and any slot can be used to create a character on any shard. You can have all your characters on one shard or have some on each shard. 'Can I team up and play with people who are on different shards?' No, you may only team up and play with characters on the same shard. 'How does the Auction House work with shards?' Each shard has its own auction house. You will not be able to trade items between characters on different shards. 'How does Zen work with shards?' You will have a single account-wide Zen balance for Neverwinter. When you buy Zen and transfer it into Neverwinter it can be spent in the Zen Market by any of your characters on any of the shards. 'How does the Astral Diamond exchange work with shards?' Each shard has its own Astral Diamond exchange. However, Zen that is traded for on the Astral Diamond exchange is part of your account Zen balance and can be used on any shard. 'What about account-wide unlocks purchased in the Zen Market?' Any account-wide unlocks that you purchase in the Zen Market will be unlocked on all shards. 'How does the Foundry work with shards?' Quests and Campaigns created in the Foundry are playable on all shards. 'How does chat work with shards?' Our chat system works across shards and even other cryptic games. Friends lists, private messages (/tell) and player created chat channels all work across multiple shards and even across different cryptic games. You can send a private message (/tell) to a friend playing on another Neverwinter shard, or even friends who are playing Champions Online or Star Trek Online. If you already have a player-created channel in Star Trek Online, your Neverwinter characters will also be in that channel. 'Can I transfer a character from one shard to another?' No; because the shards will be merged into one seamless game world soon after launch, character transfers across shards will not be offered. 'Do I need to reserve my characters’ unique names?' No; much like other Cryptic games, all of your characters’ names are unique to your @handle (account name), so there is no need to reserve character names. 'SECTION VII - SUPPORT' 'How do I get in touch with Customer Support?' We take customer support at Perfect World very seriously, and have a dedicated team of experts that is always happy to help. You can always get in touch with our support team via the Perfect World Support Home Page. 'I'm getting a Redirect Error on the support page. What can I do?' This is a known issue that is affecting some of our users. We are working very hard to fix it, though unfortunately it is proving to be a bit tricky. Fortunately, we have some alternate contact methods that you can use if this issue affects you: *-You can get in touch with us on the Perfect World Tech Support Forum *-You can send our customer service team an email at customerservice@perfectworld.com 'SECTION IX - FURY OF THE FEYWILD PACKS' 'After I purchase a pack, when will I be able to claim my items?' The items will become available when Module 1: Fury of the Feywild is released. What items are available in the Knight of the Feywild Pack and Feywild Starter Pack? The Knight of the Feywild Pack comes with the exclusive Moon Elf race, Dawn Unicorn mount, Sylph Companion, Moonsilver Regalia fashion set, Loamweave enchantment, Stone of Earth, and "Knight of the Feywild" in-game and forum titles, along with one extra character slot, an Adventurer's Helper Pack, and 600,000 Astral Diamonds. The Feywild Starter Pack comes with a Portal Hound Companion, Feywild Hunter's Ring, Fine Elven Silk Bag, and an Adventurer's Helper Pack. More information on the Fury of the Feywild Packs is available here. How do I claim my Fury of the Feywild items in-game? After you complete the tutorial, you can claim your Fury of the Feywild items from the in-game mail. How do I pick up my Feywild Starter Pack? First, you must complete the tutorial, and then you must speak to the Reward Claims Agent in Protector's Enclave order to claim your Feywild Starter Pack. The Reward Claims Agent is in the Hall of Justice, on the left side. If I already purchased a Feywild Starter Pack, can I upgrade to a Knight of the Feywild Pack? ''' All the packs are separate, with totally unique bonuses and awards. While it is not possible to upgrade from one pack to another, it is possible to buy all the packs separately to claim all the unique rewards. '''Can I buy multiple Feywild Starter Packs? Yes, you can! Are the Astral Diamonds that come with a Knight of the Feywild Pack sent to my account, or a specific character? The Astral Diamonds are provided to the account, so you'll be able to use them on any of your characters. What if I want to play the Sun Elf race as well as the exclusive Moon Elf race? The Sun Elf race is free for all Neverwinter players. Are the Fury of the Feywild Pack items bound to my account? Yes, the Fury of the Feywild Pack bonuses are permanently tied to your account and cannot be sold or transferred. What rank is the Dawn Unicorn Mount from the Knight of the Feywild Pack, and can that rank be increased through training? The Dawn Unicorn Mount is Rank 3, at max speed, and does not need to be trained. What quality is the Sylph Companion included with the Knight of the Feywild Pack? The Sylph Companion is a Purple companion, with a max rank of 30. Can I access my items early, on NeverwinterPreview? Yes! The content will be made available on Preview early, though note that the Character Slots, Astral Diamonds, and Adventurer's Packs will not be available until the Fury of the Feywild expansion is released. Aside from purchasing the Knight of the Feywild pack, will there be any other method of unlocking the Moon Elf race, such as through Astral Diamonds or other in-game mechanics? As of this moment, the Moon Elf race is an exclusive benefit reserved for Knight of the Feywild owners, similar to the exclusivity of the Menzoberranzan Drow for Hero of the North Pack owners. Why is the Moon Elf race exclusive to the Knight of the Feywild Pack, and not free like the Sun Elf race? Our goal is ensure that all game content is available to all players without paying a dime. We do want to offer special, fun customization options like character races for players who have chosen to invest in a pack, but in the scope of the game mechanics these benefits are more cosmetic than mechanical, as everyone can still enjoy all the game content Fury of the Feywild offers without these perks. Are there any plans to create a "bundle" pack that includes both the Feywild Packs and one/all of the current iterations of the Neverwinter Packs? At this time we don't have any concrete plans to release the packs in a bundle, but agree that it could be a cool idea! Is there any update on a date for when vanilla drow will be available for all? The Drow race will remain exclusive to Hero of the North pack purchasers for at least 60 days after the game's launch on June 20 (so, August 20 or later), though the specific date regarding when the regular, non-Menzoberranzan Drow will be available has not been announced yet. Are there any plans to sell the Feywild Packs in the Zen Market? We have seen feedback from players stating that they'd like to see the packs available in the Zen Market. Our current development priorities include fixing bugs and adding new content to the game, but we will certainly consider this feedback for future updates. What are the stats for the Sun and Moon Elf races? Sun Elves: Inner Calm - Racial Your inner peace and serenity cause you to focus more clearly on the task at hand. +2% Action Point gain. Sun Elf Grace Racial Your bottomless grace increases your resistance to Crowd Control effects by 10%. Ability Score choices +2 Intelligence +2 Dexterity OR Charisma Moon Elves Wanderlust - Racial You cannot stay in one place long and are always roaming and seeking new oddities. +1% Action Point gain and +1% Stamina Regen. Moon Elf Resilience Racial Your elven resilience increases your resistance to Crowd Control effects by 10%. Ability Score choices +2 Intelligence +2 Dexterity OR Charisma Category:Extended_FAQ Category:FAQ